Face of Rassilon
"It was like the Spear of Longinus to the Time Lords. A relic of such power that he who wore it would have limitless power, but a price would have to be paid." - The Doctor The Face of Rassilon was a mysterious item from way back into the early stages of Time Lord history. It was spoken in legend to be the most powerful object in the entire universe, holding a small Higgs boson within it - granting some powers of creation. However, whoever had created it, gave it a more secretive purpose, as it held the very biological code, memories and intellect of the Time Lord it is named after and anyone who wears it will not only have the power of Rassilon - they will become Rassilon. Characteristics Appearance The Face is a golden helmet with a mask covering the face with the expression of an angry bearded man. This may be a sort of homage to Rassilon's appearance during the creation of the Eye of Harmony. Powers and abilities The Face contains a stellar manipulator (like the Hand of Omega), and a small Higgs boson, allowing limited (yet incredibly powerful) abilites of creation. However, there is a mechanism that activates upon wearing, which recreates the entire biology of the wearer and implants the memories of the Time Lord into the wearer, destroying whatever mind was there previous and replacing it with that of Rassilon. However, Rassilon could only be alive as long as the host wore the helmet, as a form of symbiosis. If removed, Rassilon would die, but so would the host, for the last remnants of the Time Lord's DNA would have been implanted in the host body but the helmet kept the host alive with the built-in life support system. History Origins Not much is known about the Face and the Doctor says that it was lost deep within Time Lord mythology. It was never spoken of but it was thought that in the time when Omega disappeared and then Rassilon, the latter created a way to resurrect himself from death by creating a supposedly powerful object that would bring any megalomaniac (similar to how the Game of Rassilon gave the winner a warped and cruel variation of immortality) to the relic and be used as a new body for himself. Location The location of the relic was never specified clearly and never shown itself to be conclusively real, causing many Time Lords to waste their entire lives searching all of Gallifrey for the Face. The truth was that whoever crafted it placed it in a different planet - the war-torn world of Asriack, far beyond Mutter's Spiral. There was only one map, written in High Gallifreyean, so no one could translate it on Asriack and was hidden within an underground temple. Acquired by Kagar During the early 21st century, a warlord seeking to dominate the entire planet found the map, and heard of the legend of this 'great crown, said to make a mortal into an almighty king' and that 'strange visitors brought it from the skies'. He could not translate the language but nevertheless had many factions of his army look everywhere for it. However, when the Doctor arrived, who could speak High Gallifreyean, managed to let too much slip on where the Face could be, Kagar finally found it in the middle of the Tyborta Sand Dunes. The temple was vast but only had one room, which had the Face at the centre. Kagar proclaimed how this would ensure his conquest of Asriack and placed the helmet onto his head. However, the biological reconfigurement took effect and Kagar was consumed by the will and mind of Rassilon, killing his mind and replacing it with the consciousness of the insane Time Lord. Rassilon reborn Rassilon took over Kagar and proclaimed himself as the 'overlord of time and space'. He stated that Asriack was under his rule now and he will now take over the entire universe because he saw it as the only way to cease war in the universe, which he abhorred because of the Time War's destruction of the Time Lords. The Doctor attempted to reason with the crazed Time Lord, but Rassilon was adamant that dictatorship was the only solution. He then attempted to kill the Doctor and his companions but they escaped. With two Captains formerly under Kagar's orders, they renounced their initial mission and chose to assist in defeating Rassilon. Rassilon was busy using his newly gained nigh-omnipotence to build a palace in his honour, showering himself in his own opulence and pride. Using a very covert and almost impossible plan, they managed to catch Rassilon off guard and knock the Face off of Kagar's head. This killed Kagar (as his mind was destroyed by the possession) and also killed Rassilon because his DNA was within Kagar but the Face provided life support to keep his mind within the host successfully. The Face was then kept by the Doctor in one of the TARDIS' many rooms. See Also * Rassilon * Head of Gold * The Common Series Project